Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a transparent display device that includes pixel areas, each of the pixel areas having an emitting area and a transmitting area.
Description of the Background
Generally, electronic apparatuses, such as monitors, TVs, laptop computers, and digital cameras, comprise display devices for displaying images. For example, the display devices include a liquid crystal display device or an organic light-emitting display device.
The display device includes pixel areas. Each of the pixel areas displays different color from the adjacent pixel area. For example, the pixel area of the display device includes a blue pixel area displaying blue, a red pixel area displaying red, a green pixel area displaying green, and a white pixel area displaying white.
The display device can be transparent. For example, each of the pixel areas of the display device can further include a transmitting area configured to transmit external light therethrough. The transmitting area can be disposed parallel to emitting areas of the corresponding pixel area. For example, the transmitting areas of the adjacent pixel areas can be connected to each other.
However, because insulating films which insulate between conductive layers for operation of the emitting area are also stacked on the transmitting area, the transmitting area of the display device can display a yellowish color due to the stacked insulating films. That is, the transparency of the display device can be degraded due to the insulating films stacked on the transmitting area. Additionally, the display device can compensate for color variation attributable to the stacked insulating films by forming a blue coating layer containing blue dye on a lower substrate and/or an upper substrate. However, the blue coating layer can still deteriorate transmittance.